Room for one Outlaw
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: Robin and Marian try their hand at parenthood with children who can give as good as they get. Just a fun little fic! Oneshot for now...will most likely become a twoparter.


Hello folks…this has been in the pipeline for a while now….possibly going to be a two-parter not sure yet…I thought it best to post now as a nice little fic because after tomorrow evening who knows what we'll be writing and reading! I'm soo excited! Has anyone seen the 'grave pic?' OMG! Enjoy!

'On your knees' the man commanded.

'Have mercy sir' the prisoner begged getting down on his knees.

'Any last words?' the second man asked hovering above the prisoner.

'Robin have you seen the boys'? a voice came a distance. Marian walked out of the house to see Robin on his knees with their two 6 year old sons holding 'swords' to him.

'Richard, Edward what are you doing to your father?'

Robin jumped to his feet suddenly, grabbing Marian as he passed her. 'haha' he laughed 'don't move or she gets it'

Marian suddenly realised she was now part of the game. The two boys didn't hesitate in the slightest to throw themselves at their father, demanding 'let go of our mother' using their fists to punch this thighs considering that's as far as they came up.

'okay, okay' Robin let go of Marian, 'strong little things aren't ye'?

'My heroes' Marian swooned giving her sons a kiss on the cheek.

Edward turned and stuck his tongue out at his father.

'Oh no, I'm not having this' Robin smiled pulling Marian back to him. 'She's mine, you can't have her' he informed his sons.

Richard and Edward looked at each other 'we'll fight you for her' Richard informed his father.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

'Enough' Marian informed them 'it's getting late; you can fight for me tomorrow.'

'Did you find them?' a young, blue-eyed girl asked as Marian re-entered Locksley Manor.

'Oh, they were with your father, Maeve' Marian smiled.

'but I'm not tired' Richard's voice came from behind them as Robin stepped in the door with a twin over each shoulder.

'Neither am I' Edward squirmed.

Robin placed them both gently on the floor and squatted to meet their eye-level.

'If you both go upstairs now and get ready for bed I promise I will tell you a story' he grinned.

'About The Nightwatchman?' Edward asked excitedly.

Marian rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen.

Robin nodded.

'Deal' the two boys agreed and ran upstairs.

'The way you tell those stories, they will not believe me when I tell them the truth about The Nightwatchman' Marian shook her head as she walked towards the kitchen.

'How are you sweetheart?' Robin asked moving towards his eldest daughter and planting a kiss on her forehead.

'Fine, thank you' Maeve smiled the most innocent smile she could as she knew her father's next question.

'Where were you?' Robin tried to sound nonchalant.

'Just in the village' Maeve shrugged.

'I see' Robin nodded, taking a seat and undoing the laces of his boots.

'I'm going to see if mother needs help' Maeve said rather quickly and turned to speed into the kitchen.

'Who were you with?' Robin asked before his daughter had the chance to escape.

'Anne' Maeve spun around to face her father.

' Just Anne?' Robin raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, just Anne father' Maeve shook her head slightly.

'So you weren't with-?'

'Who?' It was Maeve's turn to raise an eyebrow.

'I'm just looking out for you Maeve' Robin shook his own head and pulled off the second boot. 'It is my duty to protect you from…unsavoury characters'

'Like outlaws?' Maeve smirked.

'We agreed you're not allowed use that against him Maeve' Marian laughed as she lent against the door frame of the lead out of the kitchen.

Maeve shook her head 'You don't have to worry about me' she said seriously looking from her father to her mother. 'I know how to stay out of trouble, which is a miracle considering who my parents are.'

'Marian, its not funny' Robin said childishly.

'Robin' Marian sighed 'you knew this was going to happen, she's not a baby anymore'

'Yes she is' he folded his arms as Marian gently re-directed him out of her way as she moved through the kitchen. 'she's my baby.'

Marian smiled lovingly at him remembering the first time she had awoken to find Robin cradling the new-born Maeve in his arms, pacing to the room talking to the infant like an adult, something he did with all their children.

'I've seen the way that boy looks at her and I don't like it' Robin concluded with a nod.

A giggle came from the door way 'He looks at her the way father looks at you, mother' a little voice said smiling.

Marian looked from nine-year-old Katherine to Robin and smiled 'Well then we are in trouble aren't we?'

'And how does Maeve look at him do you think Kate?' Robin asked his daughter as he bent down and took her hand.

Katherine smiled again 'Maeve looks at him the way mother looks at you' she said softly causing Marian to blush and Robin to match his daughter's smile. 'Definitely in trouble'

'Quick head count' Marian called as she stood at the top of the stairs.

'Gotta make sure we didn't lose someone during the day' Robin laughed.

Four people soon appeared out of two different rooms. 'Right' Marian nodded. 'one, two three, four. Four'

'Four' Robin repeated 'we're missing one.'

'Mary's asleep' Maeve said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'And she's a baby; she doesn't understand the head count.' Edward shook his head.

'All present and accounted for then.' Marian suppressed a laugh. 'You owe the boys a story' she winked at Robin before ushering the girls into their chamber.

'Already dressed for bed?' Marian examined her daughters as she closed the door behind her. 'what more could a mother ask for?'

The two hopped into bed with little fuss as Marian sat on the side of Maeve's bed. 'I was thinking we might go into Nottingham tomorrow' she said smoothly pushing hair aside from Maeve's face.

'Yeah!' Katherine jumped up in her bed. 'Can we visit Djaq?'

'Of course' Marian nodded, acknowledging her daughters fascination with the Saracen. 'is that okay with you Maeve?'

Maeve nodded silently. 'Its just I…'

'Had plans?'

'Perhaps' Maeve whispered.

'With anyone special?' Marian asked hopping her daughter would open up to her.

'I know!' Katherine jumped up in her bed again 'I know!'

'Believe it or not sweetheart, I remember what it's like to be thirteen' Marian said caressing the side of Maeve's face.

'I'm nearly fourteen' Maeve pointed out quietly.

'You may stay here tomorrow and do as you had planned' Marian concluded rising from the bed and kissing Maeve lovingly on the forehead.

'But father said-' Maeve began.

'Let me deal with the outlaw' Marian smirked making her way over to Katherine.

'and you and I shall visit Djaq.' she smiled leaning down to kiss Katherine tonight.

Marian had just closed the door of her daughter's chamber when she heard screams come from across the hall. She automatically ran to their chamber to find them hanging off every word that their father spoke

'but the Nightwatchman knew who was trying to kill the sheriff all along'

Edward gasped 'who?'

'time for sleep I think' Marian informed them

'Ah mother' Richard sighed 'five more minutes?'

'Yeah, five more minutes?' Robin turned to her smiling innocently.

'Five' she repeated.

'so the amazingly wise Nightwatchman…' Robin continued.

Marian quietly entered her own chamber hopping that her infant daughter was indeed still asleep. Mary was a quiet baby, much quieter than the others had been and she would often lie awake in her cradle waiting for someone to come to her.

'Your awake' Marian whispered plainly over her daughter's cradle.

The baby blinked.

'You know I think it might have been easier being an outlaw.' Robin concluded as he came through the door and stood beside his wife wrapping his right arm around her waist and drawing her nearer him as they both looked down into their wide-awakes daughter's eyes

'Don't tell the others Mary but you're my favourite.' Robin smiled.

'Robin!' Marian said shocked 'you can't say that!'

'It's just because she's so quiet' he said defensively 'sometimes I like quiet.'

'Kate tells me you and her are going to see Djaq tomorrow.' Robin spook quietly as he picked Mary up and cradled her in his arms.

Marian nodded before kissing her child and then Robin on the cheek. 'Her attachment to her is extraordinary.'

Robin smiled 'It's almost as if she knows.'

'Ah! success!' he added moments later as he noticed Mary had once again drifted off to sleep. 'Sleep well, little one' he whispered lowering her into her cradle.

Robin collapsed into bed next to Marian with a sign.

'You know something, we don't do too badly' he nodded with confidence.

'As parents? I suppose not, I mean if the Nightwatchman and Robin Hood can't handle some kids… who can?' Marian teased.

The briefest of moments passed as they both thought of times past.

'I miss being Robin Hood.' Robin admitted.

'I miss being the Nightwatchman' Marian admitted 'and you're still Robin Hood to me…and to the majority of Nottingham.'

'Seems like a lifetime ago' Robin said quietly sinking lower into the bed.

'It was' Marian matched his tone. 'I'm glad we've told Maeve and Kate is getting to the age where she's beginning to listen to what other people say; we're going to have to tell her soon.'

Robin nodded in agreement. 'At least we won't have to tell the boys for a few years yet, they'll probably want us all to relocate back to Sherwood.'

Marian laughed, imaging her sons picking fights with animals in the forest 'Did you make those toy swords they were playing with today?' she asked remembering their game.

'No' Robin shook his head. 'They made them themselves'

Marian smiled impressed 'we should be careful or our sons _will_ become outlaws' she said seriously.

'and we definitely wouldn't want that' Robin concluded moving closer to her

'No, I only have room for one outlaw in my life and that position is already taken' she whispered, kissing him.

Robin reluctantly pulled away, yawning 'I really should sleep, I must fight my sons for my wife tomorrow' he said turning over.

Marian laughed quietly leaning over 'you better win' she whispered kissing his cheek.


End file.
